


Scaly Love

by greenocha



Series: SigBryn [3]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Alternative Universe - Kingdom, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 12:17:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16681468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenocha/pseuds/greenocha
Summary: ❝tell me a story, mother❞Dragon!Sigurd x Princess!Brynhildr





	Scaly Love

_\--------------_

**_❝tell me a story, mother❞_ **

\-------------

_Once upon a time, stood a great kingdom named Asgard. It is a place of miracles, rainbow shone beautifully everyday and every creatures lives in harmony._

_The king and the queen had four children. Three sons and one daughter. They are also known for their respective strengths and advantages._

_The only daughter and princess of Asgard is a fair young maiden with a glowing hair that was in the color of all the brightest stars that shone beautifully in the galaxy. She, who had so infamously known for being so gentle._

_Too gentle that everyone loved her so dearly._

_Brynhildr, is her name. Befitting for a fair young maiden like her who rode her chariot into the sky, wore the gods helmet around her head, pointing her lance up into the heaven to show the mightiest strikes that could bring doom to other eight kingdoms._

_But she was unable to feel only one emotion._

_Love._

_What is love? She wondered a thousand times everyday. Looking at her people, kissing, hugging, whispering sweet words of love. She wanted to feel the same emotion as they did but she can't. No matter what. All she felt in her heart was only joy, sadness and sorrow. No anger nor love, and it made her somewhat envious of them._

_Everyday, Brynhildr visited a cave located deep in the mountain of_ _Hindarfjall_ _. It was said that an enormous sized dragon nested there, remained hibernating until the Ragnarok comes._

_Back when she was still a three year old girl, she accidentally got lost from her brothers and went inside of it. She saw the sight of a small creature with purple scaly skin, looking at her with its mint eyes that glowed in the dark._

_She smiled, and tried to touch it. But the creature refused and instead, quickly scrambled on its little feet somewhere else. Brynhildr was deeply saddened and she burst into a cry. She cried because she just wanted to make a new friend._

_The creature heard of her cries and slowly revealed itself again. He took a tentative step closer to the princess and nuzzled her stomach with his mouth. Brynhildr stopped her crying and looked down into the creature._

**_"I'm sorry... I was never fond of humans.."_ **

_The creature rubbed her arm slightly with his tiny wings and smiled at her._

**_"I'm Brynhildr... What is your name, dear creature?"_ **

**_"I'm Sigurd. Nice to meet you, Brynhildr."_ **

_It was strange that_ _the_ _creature becomes very friendly at her. Was it only doing that out of pity? Brynhildr didn't understand it all since she was still a little child but she was happy that the creature wanted to be her friends._

_She hugged the creature close to her chest and giggled in joy._

_**"I will visit you everyday, Sigurd!!"** _

_He was the first friend she made aside from his family. She truly treasured him, giving him foods, showing and teaching him about ancient runes and even told him about various stories of great warriors and Kings._

_Days, months, years passed. The creature grows into an enormous dragon with its wings that could wrap around the mountain itself. The cave itself also got bigger as Brynhildr used her magic to expanded the cave so that Sigurd would fit comfortably on it._

_She always stay true of her promises, that she would visit him everyday, talking so dearly to him while giving him informations of the outside world. Brynhildr had also make sure that his place is clean and healthy for him to live._

_Sometimes too, she would sang for him. She sang him a melodious song about a young maiden whose love unrequited. Each lyrics of the song that she uttered was gentle, Sigurd himself always get extremely comfortable during it and started to pull her closer to his side. She leaned her body into his scaly skin and continued on her song._

_Until the dawn sets in the west, she will stop her singing and left him. Returning into the castle with her chest slowly filled in a strange warmth that she never felt before. It's warm, gentle and relaxing. It is not the same joy she felt as she greeted her beloved when she came into the cave._

_It is not as simple as that._

_It is complex, making her somewhat perplexed. But she kept it all to herself, since she doesn't want anyone to know that she had befriended a dragon. Not even her closest brother, Loki knew that the reason why she always disappear in the afternoon was because she visited her dear friend in his cave._

_Everyday went on smoothly, nothing significant happened. It's always on the same routine, waking up, taking a bath, dressing up, excusing herself to go on a training to her father, visit her dear friend in the cave then returned when the sun sets to attend the daily dinner of Asgard's Noble family._

_This routine continued until Loki finally noticed her odd behaviour and decided to follow her as she excused herself to go on a training to Odin, the king of Asgard himself. He transformed himself as a crow and flies off in the same pace as Brynhildr. She rode her horse majestically, and finally stopped below a mountain. Loki landed on the tree nearby and observed the scenes present before his eyes._

_Brynhildr used her rune magic and she was lifted into the air, another rune magic was used as she engraved it on the walls of the mountain. Slowly, from the supposedly hard surfaces of the mountains walls, appeared a door. It opened automatically and Brynhildr entered it. Loki took this chance and quickly flew inside of it too, fast enough before Brynhildr finally closed the door using her magic again._

_The youngest prince of Asgard landed quietly in one of the highest peak of the rocks to avoid them noticing his presence. He swore his heart stop when a dragon revealed itself from the darkness, stepping out as his purple scaly skin glittered magnificently from the reflection of the transparent crystals all around the cave._

_**"Sigurd, dear, i want to ask you something."** _

_The dragon, however, only exhaled noises through his nose and leaned his head closer into the small figure of Brynhildr when compared to him._

_**"I... There's this strange warmth I always felt whenever I saw you. I wanted to ask this to my family but I'm afraid... Because I never felt this way... What if it's a curse?"** _

_Loki knew exactly the meaning of her words. He sighed down and closed his eyes. The youngest prince of Asgard wanted so badly to scream at his younger sister that it is prohibited for her to feel such way to a creature that was actually the Archenemy of the Asgard all along._

_The son of the famed dragon, Sigmund. It is he, who brought destruction to all the other eight realms and lay waste to_ _Asgard's_ _first construction of the ideal world. A dragon feared for his mighty wings that was able to cause wreck into the entire forest of Vanaheim._

_Now, right before his eyes, he saw the direct descendant of the dragon himself. Loki quickly flew away to inform this to his father but the dragon roared loudly as Sigurd finally saw the crow there._

_Brynhildr whom confused at her beloved's sudden outburst followed his gaze. Widening it as she saw the familiar_ heterochromia eyes _in the crow. She bit down her lower lip hardly and begged for Sigurd to calm down but he didn't and he used his mighty claws to prevent Loki from ever escaping the cave._

_Loki did have some tricks up in his sleeves, as he was finally caught by the dragon, he made himself invisible and managed to went outside of the cave by shrinking himself into a tiny hole size. Soon as he finally arrived at the outside, he breathed out a sigh of relief but from inside of the cave, the dragon's roar still could be heard clearly._

_In that day, Brynhildr didn't return to the castle. The queen was deeply saddened by her sudden disappearance so she ordered both Baldr and Thor to search for their younger sister. They went on a hunt deep into the forest, bringing along some of the strongest war generals with them too. They were afraid if she was kidnapped by someone._

_When they came to a stop in the_ _Hindarfjall_ _mountain, they heard a dragon's roar._

_And it only means one thing for them._

**_"The dragon has awakened!! We must kill it before it destroyed everything!"_ **

_They_ _drawed_ _their weapons, marching into the mountain and yelled for the dragon to come out. Brynhildr who laid weak in the ground could only cry as she try to hold her beloved back, murmuring thousand of apologies and that she will do everything as long as he won't hurt them._

_But the dragon cannot just stand still. His whole kind was cruelly slaughtered by the humans, what kind of justice left in the world for him now?_

_Both Thor and Baldr barged in to the cave but found it completely empty. They also found Brynhildr's necklace in the ground. The discovery made them to finally understood something. That the dragon had kidnapped Brynhildr away._

**_"I swear in the name of all the nine realms that we will find you and we will tore you into pieces!"_ **

_Such promises that Thor made as he released his anger for letting his younger sister away like that. Baldr managed to calmed him down and they went back into the castle to report the Ill news of it. The queen fainted upon knowing that her daughter had been kidnapped by the dragon while the king ordered every soldiers to march into_ _dragonstone_ _._

_The place the dragons used to live before the humans invaded the land and slaughtered all the dragons there._

_The king and three of his sons went to the_ _Dragonstone_ _, bringing along heavy catapults, finest soldiers and the rune-covered metal chains that was used to capture Sigmund a long time ago._

_On the other side, Sigurd whom had exhausted from the long trip finally landed on the Dragonstone. He laid his beloved gently on the ground, looking at her sleeping figure one last time before he let a tear to drop from his eyes._

**_"I'm sorry. I love you."_ **

_The dragon heard of the shouts, he braced himself for the worse case. That he would meet the same fate as his father. He came out from the hall and landed on the fields where all kinds of soldiers gathered there._

**_"Why did you kidnapped my daughter?! She knows nothing of the tragedy between ours and your kind!"_ **

_Every blow of his wings was enough to swept hundreds of soldiers away. But he knew that he must not kill them, even a single soul that he killed will affect his beloved. So instead of going on a total rampage, he just simply used his wings to made them collapsed into the ground._

_Thor used his Mjolnir by throwing it to his direction but the dragon's flesh was thicker than any metal humans could ever found. Loki and Baldr also tried to harm him using golden arrows but still, no result._

_It is until Odin finally summoned his divine lance,_ _Gungnir_ _. The very weapon that was said to kill Sigmund in one strike. Knowing very well of what weapon it is, Sigurd flies towards Odin and smashed the weapon only with his bare hand._

 _His sudden gesture shocked everyone, even Odin was left breathless. The fact that he could easily destroy_ _Gungnir_ _when the said weapon was forged from the heart of the dying star.._

 **_"Begone!"_ ** _He roared loudly, in a tone similar to that of thunder. Most of the warriors ran in fear but only Odin remained unmoved in his position. He holds the shattered piece of Gungnir in his hand tightly and looked at the dragon one last time._

**_"I will claim my daughter... I will, I promise you that I will kill you and I will take my daughter back!"_ **

_Sigurd returned to the hall, and was greeted by his beloved who ran into him. He let her to weeps in his side, wrapping his wings protectively around her._

**_"I should have told you sooner."_ **

_But as much as he loves her, he don't want her to get hurt anymore. The sight of her crying because of him only made him guilty, that he didn't deserved to be loved by such an innocent young maiden like her._

_He finally find the resolve and in a painful aches he felt in his chest, he brought Brynhildr to somewhere else after he dipped her drink with a poison that will make her forget about him. She fainted and he took her into a village near the capital city. The villagers who spot the sight of the flying dragon in the sky were very scared so they locked themselves in their houses._

_There was however, a certain man with blond hair. He was brave enough to approach the dragon but he was shocked to see that the dragon was holding the princess in his hold._

**_"Please, take care of her."_ **

_Sigurd, with a heavy heart handed his beloved to the man and flies off somewhere else, disappearing into the sky and never come back again._

_The man take care of Brynhildr until she fully healed and Brynhildr thanked him for his hospitality. She was escorted back to the castle by the soldier who saw her in the village and lived the rest of her days peacefully._

_Both the queen and the king had given her many candidates for her to wed but she declined all the proposal and told them that she can't marry the person that she did not love. Odin tried to think of a way so that she could finally be happy again and decided to take her into the forest near the Dragonstone to show her about the golden fleece._

_The golden fleece is a magical item that could undo and cure any curses. Odin was unaware of a certain dragon that observed them from the ruins of the Dragonstone. Sigurd was happy to be able to see that his beloved had grown in a perfect shape. Her beautiful sight never ceased to made him smile. Truly, she was the most beautiful thing he had ever set his eyes upon. Even all the brilliant gems in the world cannot compare to her beauty._

_Odin gave the golden fleece to his dearest daughter and said to her that he trusted that she will use it for good. Brynhildr expressed her deepest gratitude for her father to trust her such valuable item. She thought to use the golden fleece as her cloak but kept it in her bag and went in separate ways from her father since she said that she wanted to take a bath in the river located just in the outskirts of the Dragonstone._

_After finishing her bath, she went into the forest again to meet her father but she accidentally saw a dragon's tail. She was curious and decided to follow the tails until it reached the ruins of the Dragonstone. As she was finally out from the forest, she could finally saw his full figure, basked under the sunlight that made his skin to create a familiar sight._

**_"Dragon...? Is he cursed?"_ **

_Brynhildr ever heard of a tale about a noble family that turned into dragons after they tried to kill a good witch. The tale was from a long time ago and she's sure that the dragon present in front of her must not know of its ancestor curses._

_She pulled out the golden fleece from her bag and unraveled it, gently covering the dragon with it. The latter spun around his head in shock and roared, ready to attack whoever tried to touch him but then everything went white._

_The lights finally fades. Brynhildr slowly opened her eyes again. The golden fleece disappeared and she immediately panicked. But then a hand was placed in her shoulder. She turned her head quickly, uttering words of apology to Odin that she had lost it but it wasn't Odin who approached her._

_It was_ **_Sigurd._ **

_He was freed from his curse. Brynhildr regained her memories back of him and waste no time to hug him, despite him being completely naked. She was so happy, so happy that she kissed him again and again until they finally collapsed into the ground._

_The tales ends with Brynhildr decided to stay with her beloved and become his wife. They had one son and one daughter, and together, they were unseparated._

_\--------------------_

_❝Wah!! A good ending! ❞_

_❝Yes, their children would later becomes great warriors. Sigurd named his son the same as his father, Sigmund and to honor her deceased mother, Brynhildr named her daughter,_ _Jord.❞_

 _❝Ingrid, Lukas,_ _Sigdrifa_ _, dinner is ready.❞_

_❝Yes, father!❞_

_The children shouted in unison and went outside of their bedroom. The mother stayed on the bed while closing the book slowly then the male sat beside her, giving her a wide grin to show his joy._

_❝Brynhildr, thank you. I love you.❞_

_❝I love you too, Sigurd.❞_  
  
  
  
  



End file.
